Power of the Moon1
by PurpleRoses
Summary: Serena makes a decision that could change everything.R and R please!


Hi you guys! This is probably the most serious thing I have written so far, even though this is only my second story. Please review!!!!!!!!I WILL NOT UPDATE W/O REVIEWS!!!!! Flames are welcome!

In case you didn't know:

" Means talking

' Means thinking

I do not own Sailor Moon!!!!!!! On with the story! !_!

Chapter 1

"Hmm….hmmmm.hmmmm………hm," Serena hummed lightly as she walked slowly down the street. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, casting a white glow over everyone in Tokyo. Birds sang cheerfully as they flitted around each other. Serena steered her way towards the park, her feet scraping lightly on the rough cement. She was lost in thought as she walked through the entrance of the park. Cherry blossoms flew around her. Some landing in her hair, others simply floated after her. She took no notice of any of it.

She was torn from her thoughts as a bird flew in front of her and soared towards the heavens. Her crystal blue eyes slowly rose to the sky. Her eyes lingered on a patch of blue. Though it wasn't noticeable during the day, she knew it was there. The moon; she could feel it. She needed its guidance desperately now. Serena knew deep down that the final battle was coming any day now. The only problem was she wasn't a part of the team any more. The girls had asked her to leave the group. "They say I'm the one keeping them from getting the crystals, even though I've helped get so many of them." Serena slowly turned around away from the moon. A sigh escaping her lips, she decided to deal with it later.

As she walked in the arcade she heard the bell above her ding. She watched as Andrew looked up and smiled. She gave him a knock out smile in return. 'I won't let this get to me. I will just ignore it. It was their choice after all.' But she simply couldn't shake the feeling something horrible was going to happen. She sat down at the counter on the second stool from the right. Her eyes danced as she looked at the shake Andrew placed in front of her. He knew her so well. She immediately thanked Andrew and took a sip of the thick concoction. She felt the cool liquid slide down her throat as she stared at the creamy treat. 

She heard a sigh and looked up into Andrew's eyes. She pulled back slightly so she could see his face. 'He is so cute.' Serena gave him a questioning glance. He looked confused for a moment then asked, "What's the matter Rena?" She stared at him. His eyes bored into hers trying to see any emotion. "Nothing! Why on Earth would you think something is wrong?" Andrew gave her a look that said she wasn't fooling him. She slumped in her chair and glanced at the ceiling as if God himself was plastered to it. She gave an exasperated sigh. "It's nothing Drew. I'm taking it one step at a time, I'll get over it." She shrugged and went back to her milk shake. Andrew gave her one more questioning glance, and then dropped the subject knowing he wouldn't get anything else out of her. 'She can be even more difficult than Darien sometimes.' 

Suddenly the bells on the door chimed and Andrew glanced up. There was Darien walking in like usual. Only today, he had a girl on his arm. Serena let out a groan; she didn't even have to turn around to know it was him. Today though, something was different.   She felt him sit down next to her. "Hey meatball head!" He said cheerfully. She glanced at him. She saw the girl. Her hair was short and black. It framed her face gently making her skin look slightly paler with the color. Her eyes were a bright green and simply glowed with knowledge. She wore a pair of jeans and a red halter-top. But Serena had the feeling this girl was very temperamental, though you couldn't tell by just looking at her. 

Serena turned back to her milkshake. She wasn't in the mood for his crap right now. "How are you today?" Darien asked with a grin. Serena gave him an "are you insane" look. That's when Darien noticed it. Serena was acting very calm and collected, not like the Serena he knew. "I'm fine thank you," She stated simply. She gave the girl a skeptical glance and Darien immediately cut in. "Oh, you guys this is Katherine." Darien motioned towards her. She gave a small smile then waved. 'She is so trying to act innocent and not pulling it off.' Thought Serena. Andrew was thinking the exact same thing. "This is my best friend Andrew and meatball head." Darien gave Serena a quirky grin. Serena would not let herself get upset in front of a stranger. 'I can't'

Serena stood up and placed some cash on the counter, "It was nice to meet you but I have stuff to do. Thanks Drew! Bye jerk." Serena insulted him so naturally. It simply rolled off her tongue. She stood up and walked towards the doors. They slid open before she got there. She watched as all her ex-friends walked through the door. Serena walked towards them looking straight ahead. Darien and Andrew stared, usually Serena would jump up and down and tell them the latest news about all the couples in school. They were so cold to each other. Raye glanced at Serena, a scowl on her face. "Serena." Raye stated dejectedly. "Raye," Serena spit out the word as if it were fire on her tongue.

Darien and Andrew watched as Serena slowly walked through the doors. Her hair soared behind her. Her skirt barely brushed her knees as she walked. And as she turned to go down the street the look on her face made Darien shudder. It was the cold mask he had worn his whole life. 'What has happened to you Serena?' Darien thought.

So0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 What do u think? You can e-mail me at kels_blonde@msn.com or you can review!!!!!! Please tell me if there is something you don't like about my story. The layout might end up messed up. I apologize in advance!!!!! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
